Recalling loved ones
by Cybertronprincess
Summary: No real summary; it's just a collection of connected shorts, really. Shinigami-sama x Eibon. Shinigami-sama x Death the Kid. Implied Death the Kid x Crona. Implied Mpreg. Yaoi. Incest. Please R&R, and point out any problems you see in the text!


Puzzlement

His expression relaxed, seeing his lover holding their child. Eibon's white hair was damp with sweat after ten hours in labour. His golden eyes flicked up, giving him a tired smile.

"Hello there..." Shinigami smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Eibon sighed contentedly, then nudged his head to beckon him over. Shinigami obeyed, taking up a chair beside the bed. Leaning forward, he was shown a tiny, soft looking thing wrapped in blankets. His heart skipped a beat, leaving him speechless, not even realising Eibon had placed the baby in his arms, nor that he'd leant back in the chair with it.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Eibon smiled, going limp against the pillow. Shinigami nodded, lips still frozen shut. "He's your hair, but the lines of Sanzu haven't connected yet." He couldn't help but laugh as Shinigami shook his head dumbly. "Have you lost your voice Shi-chan?"

"I... I don't know..." The reaper licked his upper lip, staring at the sleeping infant. "He's... so small... and delicate looking..." Eibon nodded.

"He's very loud, too." Shinigami smiled, then braced one hand on the bed, flipped himself over Eibon with the baby in the other arm, lying on his lover's opposite side on the bed, placing the baby back on Eibon's chest and cuddling up to his two precious beings.

"Can we name him now?"

"What did you have in mind?" Eibon asked, stroking the now stirring baby's hair. Shinigami craned his neck over, finding two golden eyes staring back at him.

"He's got your eyes!" He exclaimed. "And they're beautiful on his face as well." Eibon chuckled a bit, resting his cheek on Shinigami's shoulder. "Now then, names... names..."

The inventor's star coloured eyes side-glanced at his ebony clothed lover; Shinigami was so handsome without the mask and cloak. A funny man, a good sense of humour, but knew a potentially deadly threat when he saw one, the scenario with Asura was proof enough of that. And Eibon loved him so very much for all that he was, and all that he wasn't.

"He's your descendant. He'll take over DWMA, that's what you wanted him for." Eibon said slowly, rolling a clump of their son's soft hair gently between his fingers. Shinigami suddenly tensed.

"That's not the _only_ reason I wanted a child!"

"I know. But shouldn't that come into consideration?"

"What do you mean, Eibon-chan?" The baby suddenly gurgled, and grabbed one of Eibon's long, snow white braids, tugging on it gently. He squealed happily as the tuft of hair at the end of the plat tickled his little button nose, making Shinigami grin like an idiot and lean forward to kiss his baby's cheek. His son looked at him curiously, so Shinigami stuck his tongue out. To Eibon's amusement, the baby stuck out his own tongue back at his father.

"He should be named after you, is what I mean." Eibon explained. No one really knew how the "Grim Reaper system" worked, but it was a lot like a monarchy; the oldest son took the throne once his father was dead. A disturbing thought really, that even the Grim Reaper was not free of his own spell.

"So... you want to call him Shinigami?" His lover raised an eye brow. "That'll get confusing when he gets in trouble!"

"Or when _you_ get in trouble." Eibon smirked, making Shinigami rub his head bashfully. "But you're right; he should just have a name similar to yours."

"Erm... Death the Kid?" Shinigami offered. "We can call him 'Kiddo' when he's young, and people can call him 'Death' when he's older!"

"Sounds applicable." Eibon leaned sideways, snuggling close into Shinigami's embrace as he finally gave into after-labour fatigue.

"Go to sleep. I'll watch over you," Shinigami assured him. His lover gave a weak smile in return, then closed his sun like eyes, immediately falling into an exhausted slumber. "You too." Shinigami stated to Death the Kid, who was following his mother's lead, resting his chubby little cheek on Eibon's chest. "I'll watch over you both until the day I die. And come that day; I hope I die knowing you both are safe."

.

Eibon bit his lip, tears swelling in his eyes, squeezing Shinigami's hand tightly. His lover gave him a weak smile, then coughed painfully. Eibon reacted immediately, sitting Shinigami up straight at the Grim Reaper hacked up blood, then settled him back down.

"Don't worry your pretty little head," Shinigami grinned, pulling Eibon's hand closer. "Just focus on looking after Kiddo."

"I'm having to look after you both! Having a baby and a sick lover is a very difficult feat."

"I'll bet." Shinigami pressed his lips against his lover's knuckles, but regretted it as Eibon cringed at how dry and cracked they were.

"You're dying."

"I'm Death; I've always been dying. Frankly, everyone is dying ever so slowly. Everyone's time will come; mine, yours, even our son's." Shinigami shrugged against the pillow. "Some deaths are just too painful to think about."

Eibon nodded, but clutched his fist tightly. "I know, but... some deaths can be avoided!"

"That's cheating. I don't like being cheated."

"Kiddo isn't old enough to be Grim Reaper yet! He's only two Shi-chan..."

"Mm, perhaps I should hand the role to one of the Great Old Ones..." Shinigami's blood red eyes wandered to the ceiling in a daze, staring tiredly at the crème tiles. "Maybe Hades would be willing to take up the responsibility."

"Madness through law and order..." Shinigami looked back over at Eibon tiredly. Tears were falling down his lover's cheeks, though Eibon was clearly trying to keep them at bay.

"Come on now Eibon-chan, we both knew this would happen one day."

"I know, I just didn't think it would be so soon!" The white haired man tried to rub the tears from his face, only succeeding in smearing his tribal-like face paint. "I don't want to lose you yet."

Shinigami squeezed his hand weakly, a pathetic smile wavering on his lips.

"I love you..."

"I love you too. And that's why I'm not going to let you die!" Eibon clutched his lover and friend's hand in both of his, pressing it against his forehead. "I worship the very ground you walk on! How could I just let you die like this?"

"That's not right..." Eibon looked up; Shinigami's crimson eyes were turning a dull, sickly grey. "_I_ worship _you_. _I_ would murder for you. _I_ would give up everything for you."

"And I would do the same..." Eibon swallowed sharply, then stood up. "Just you wait; I'll be the one saving you for once." And with that, Eibon leaned over and kissed Shinigami, then pulled on his gown and mask, and walked out of the door.

.

"Daddy, where you going?" Kiddo's tiny legs moved as fast as they could to keep up with his father's large, shaky steps.

"Out. Daddy's going to find Mummy." He explained as evenly as his illness would let him. "Stay in the house; don't open the door for anyone."

"What if you or Mummy are at the door?"

"I think we'll be lucky if we ever see this door again." Shinigami looked up at the front of their house, his only son standing on the door step, bare footed.

"What do ya mean Daddy?" He stared at his son's innocent expression, then crouched down and kissed his forehead.

"Never mind. Mummy and I will have the key to the door, won't we?"

"Oh, yeah!" Kid giggled, embarrassed he hadn't thought of that himself. Shinigami smiled, then staggered to stand up straight. He activated the rockets hidden in his cloak, then took off, placing the mask over his face.

Kid closed the large, red door, twisting the lock with a click.

.

Arachnophobia was an organisation he'd run into in the past. It really ticked him off how one measly witch could possibly have the gall and power to cheat him so many times. Their magical abilities and world wide connections made it difficult to take them down, but now, Shinigami had the means to do so.

He knew where Arachne was.

It disturbed him slightly that the witch's own little sister had so happily given him her older sister's location, but didn't question it. The Gorgon sisters always hated each other anyway.

"_Your precious lover has been cooperating with my dear sister,"_ The witch's words still made him boil inside. _"He's determined to cure you of that nasty illness; he even helped her in her own projects, just to gain her assistance in saving you."_

Eibon wasn't that stupid! There was no way he would collaborate with a witch, for any reason! He'd promptly told Medusa to stick that piece of information where the sun doesn't shine, then pulled on his cloak and left. Bad enough she'd infiltrated his own home while he was so ill, but now she was lying about his beloved!

She had to be...

The pyramid was in sight; just a little further. He coughed and spluttered, jets just barely keeping him afloat. Why was he approaching now, when he was so ill? He could've ask one of his disciples or a Death Scythe to take down Arachne, and yet he'd pulled himself out of bed, left his two year old son alone in the house, and run off halfway across the world. Was there even the slightest, tiniest bit of doubt in his mind? Did he ever so slightly belief what Medusa had said about Eibon?

Only one way to find out.

.

Nights where more rain fell than moonlight, Kid would sit up in bed, staring at the dimly lit pond outside his window. The Koi fish and black lilies looked absolutely divine when it rained; the stars and moon reflecting off the surface of the crystalline water. He pressed his small hands against the window pane, the tip of his nose flattening against the glass.

The nine year old heard his bedroom door opening, and turned to see his father standing there. Shinigami moved forward, sitting on his son's bed and watching the pond with him.

"Looks pretty." He said.

"I like how it sounds too!" Kiddo smiled. His father nodded, then gently embraced his son against his chest, burying his face in the side of his neck. Kid's blood ran cold; his father was upset again. He clasped around his father's neck, nuzzling closer. He wished he could make his daddy happy, wished that he could fill the void his mother had left in his father's heart.

Sometimes he did, like now as Shinigami lay his son on the soft, cotton bed sheets, unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

"I love you Daddy." He whispered. His father leaned down, kissing him softly.

"I love you too, my ebony angel."

"Kiddo-kun, I've been meaning to ask..." Death the Kid turned to looked at a shy looking Maka, shuffling her foot around on the ground. From the look of everyone else behind her, they'd _all_ been meaning to ask. "I-if you don't mind answering, because you don't have to if you don't want to, since it might be a sensitive subject-"

"What is it?"

"Um... Shinigami-sama is your father, right?"

"Yes."

"Well... who is your mother?" Ah, he had a feeling that question would come up eventually. With a deep sigh, he turned sideways, staring at the well polished floor of the corridor, rather than at Maka or any of their other friends.

"To be honest, I don't know. My mother died when I was very young; I can't even remember what he looks like."

"Oh!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "That's so sad!" She looked like she was about to cry.

"It doesn't matter. I still have father, and that's enough for me." Kid then began making his way up the staircase. "Speaking of which; I need to speak with my father, so if you'll excuse me..."

"... Hey, did he say 'he' when talking about his mum?" Soul asked, looking puzzled.

.

Shinigami didn't mind that his son had taken an interest in the pink haired witch's son. He was proud that Kiddo didn't hold being Medusa's child against Crona, that he didn't blame him for any of the damage done to the world.

His cloak and mask cast to the floor, Kid braced against the bed, sweating and panting, Shinigami only wondered how his son's mother would've reacted.

The nephew of the witch that caused his lover's death. Shinigami didn't hold that against Crona either, and he never would. Kiddo had become his lover over the years, but he was finally starting to spread his wings.

And through the heat of orgasm, Shinigami found he didn't mind in the slightest when Kiddo no longer cried out for his father. It eased the guilt he felt for never screaming for Kid.

"_**Crona!**_"

"_**Eibon!**_"


End file.
